


Safe

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [224]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sammy cuddling with his daddy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

Dean was out with one of the girls he had met in the new town that the Winchesters were in, which left John and Sam alone in the motel.

Sam was finishing up homework on one of the motel beds and John was relaxing on the couch, flipping through channels absentmindedly.

When Sam had finished, he looked up, and decided to join John on the couch.

“Hey kiddo.” John said, scooting over to give Sam some room.

“Hey. Whatcha watchin’?”

“Not really sure. Just channel surfing.”

“OK.” Sam said. “Finished my homework.”

“Good.” John said.

“Hey Dad?”

“Yeah?”

“Is this hunt gonna be dangerous for you?”

“Might be. All hunts can be dangerous if you ain’t careful.”

Sam nodded, thinking a little before he spoke up again. “But you’re gonna kill the monster and save people, right?”

“That’s right, Sammy.” John nodded, before turning to his son to look him up and down. “Why ya asking, Sam?”

“Just concerned. I want you to be safe, Dad.”

“I will be. Promise.” John said, pulling Sam close.

Sam sank into the comfort John was giving, and he shut his eyes, holding onto John’s jacket, and inhaling his father’s scent.

“You’ll come back, just like every other time?”

“Yeah, Sammy. I’m gonna be just fine.”

Sam nodded, and kept close to John, while John kept his arms wrapped around Sam.

“There ain’t nothing that’ll keep me from coming back to my two boys, Sam.” John murmured softly. “Nothing on this damned planet is gonna keep me from you and Dean.”


End file.
